1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module evaluation method and system for use with a modular construction method which is one of construction methods for plants, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “modular construction method” means a method for constructing and installing plant equipment through steps of prefabricating the equipment, such as piping and devices adjacent to each other, into modules, i.e., units of assembly constructed beforehand, transporting the modules to an installation site in a plant, and installing the modules in integral structure.
By utilizing the modular construction method, assembly work can be performed in a factory where environment is better and the work cost is lower than those in the site or field, thus resulting in a reduction of the total cost due to a reduction of the assembly and installation cost, etc. Also, lump wok for installation of the individual modules can reduce the amount of required field work that is subjected to severe method restrictions, thus resulting in a cut of the construction term.
The effect of the modular construction method depends on the arrangement of constructed equipment even in the same plant or in the same area within the plant. Namely, when the modular construction method is applied, the resulting effect is high in some area, is low in other area, and is minus in still other area. It is therefore important to select modules providing a high effect. Further, because design work required for the modular construction method is not performed when the modular construction method is not employed, such design work has to be effectively performed to minimize an additional cost.
Patent Document 1 (JP,A 10-143236) discloses one known technique for determining effectiveness of a modularization range in a plant. This disclosed technique determines effectiveness of the modularization based on assembly workability of structural components within the range of a module.
Also, Patent Document 2 (JP,A 2002-355724) discloses one known technique for automatically performing assembly and disassembly steps of general products. This disclosed technique determines the assembly and disassembly cost based on robot simulation of the assembly and disassembly steps of the products, and then determines the propriety of the assembly and disassembly steps depending on the amount of the cost.